


Romantic One shots

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Love, Other, i'm tired as fuck, oh btw its one shots, shocker - Freeform, there's deadass a plot, wait im not writing a fanfic, words words words, your teeth will fucking rot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romantic one-shots for my ocs
Relationships: Mars/Logos
Kudos: 2





	1. Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my friend Phobos

Breezy, that's what Mars Flowers was thinking as they waited for Logos on the porch of their house. They fidgeted with the charm bracelet Logos had given them for their birthday back in May, back in the spring. The anxious teen checked their watch, 2:31, a minute late. Mars was all about routine, about schedules, about keeping things orderly and sticking to the plan. They tended to get antsy when things were even a second off from what they had planned. Nonetheless, Mars maintained a calm composure and continued to wait for Logos calmly and quietly. A few minutes later, dark chocolate brown hair was swinging from a taller teen as they ran up to the porch, Logos Sanders. 

"Hey, center of my universe" Logos greeted.

"What's new with you apple of my eye" Replied Mars as they hid their hands in the pockets of their yellow sweater. The blush on their face was faint, whilst the contrast on their ears was a bright red. The shorter teen was easily flustered. 

"Are you that happy to see me?" Logos teased as they leaned down to kiss Mars' nose, which earned a squeak from the planet named teen.

All Mars could do was sputter and cough until they regained their composer, "I think we should get going, I have food" they held up the picnic basket, "and drinks" Mars held up a cooler, the one Logos would be carrying. 

And so the two set off for the park, hand in hand, smiles hardly contained. The park was a little ways off from where Mars lived, a five or ten-minute walk at best, but the couple didn't mind, not one bit. They talked and teased and laughed, by the time the pair reached the park, Mars was a flustered mess of a person. 

The blanket was spread, the food was out and the two began eating. Mars had made everything, soup, and baked goods which made Logos feel warm inside. The older teen gazed lovingly at their partner as they intently began weaving flowers together. Mars loved flowers so much, they knew all about their meanings and where they grow, and Mars was so passionate about them. Logos couldn't help but smile at the passion in their eyes as they worked it. 

Fifteen minutes later Mars presented Logos with a flower crown made out of daisies and roses. Logos gasped and smiled as they put it on their own head. Logos knew the significance of Mars spending time on a high-quality flower crown. 

"I love it Comet!" Logos said kissing Mars sweetly on the lips, the kiss was sweet and slow, it made Mars feel like the only person in the world like they were the only two people in the world. Mars was in love, the kisses were so slow and so sweet and so... they couldn't describe it. The feelings were so passionate and so pure, true love, that's exactly what they felt when they gazed into the chocolate brown pools that were Logo's eyes they knew they wanted to be with them for the rest of their life. but for now, they'd settle for the pure bliss of a warm autumn afternoon eating food and feeling love.


	2. Puzzling Platonic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars, Enyo, and Athena get to doing some puzzles together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arson and Teach, my wonderful qpps

It was supposed to be game night, the games were supposed to be set up and spread out by the time Athena and Enyo knocked on Mars' door. 

"Fuck me gently" Mars mumbled as they opened the door. Athena entered the living room and looked puzzled when the planned games weren't set up. Instead on the floor, a 10,000 piece puzzle was on the floor, pieces organized in four different piles. 

"Are you partaking in puzzles?" Athena asked pushing up xyr glasses. Mars only nodded. At that moment Enyo made his presence known, he did so by pausing the music in the background. Enyo was known as the chaotic one of the trio, the three were near inseparable, and Enyo acted as the comic relief. Whether it be seduction, horny jokes, or hugs and kisses. Mars brought the energy, the bizarre threats, and the scaracsm. Athena was the more responsible one of the group, not to say xe didn't know how to have fun, xe did, and they were about to have it right now. 

"Oh, are we doin' a puzzle!" Enyo asked bouncing up and down. Puzzles were fun for people with ADHD, it got you excited and energetic, you could finally focus on something while sheer euphoria shoot through you every time you get a piece in the right spot. Mars shrugged and invited the other two over to join them in doing the puzzle. 

Hours went by, music played, they ate snakes, and the puzzle was getting done. It took all of Mars' impulse control not to throw pieces at Enyo every time he made a comment or a sex joke. Athena only chuckled at Enyo and Mars' antics. Xe loved the two so much, and though they were working on a puzzle, the process stopping every now and again for teasing and snide comments, and in Mars' case, threats that make no sense. 

"Enyo I will unhinge my jaw like the snake that I am and swallow you fucking whole!" Mars shouted as Enyo took a puzzle piece out of their hand. Atena shot the planet named enby a questioning look, xyr eyes held amusement and a curious spark as their queer-platonic partner made their bold threat. 

"Vore me snake daddy!" was Enyo's reply. Athena couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. And just as suddenly the puzzle doing started it stopped as Mars grabbed an umbrella from by the door and began to chase the chaotic male around the room. Athena looked at Enyo who only winked in response, the two were on the same wavelength. While Mars was distracted and focused on getting their revenge Athena grabbed them and tackled them on the couch. Enyo soon went next to Athena. The two began tickling Mars who let out squeals and laughs as they kept getting tickled. 

Soon enough the two finally relented, The three collapsed on the couch, put on some movie or another, and began cuddling. The perfect end to a perfect day.


	3. Work Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars is sick and Gemstone is trying to pull them away from work, which is the reason they got sick in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Moonstone

Mars was sick. They had a fever that was steadily rising, their stomach hurt, and their throat was sore. The usually bubbly and sarcastic teen was tired, sluggish, and unenthused about any and everything. Still, Mars was determined to do work, they could and would do work and refused not to work that day. Of course, the lack of sleep and overworking was the cause of this current predicament and though Mars refused to admit it, they could use some tea and a good nap. 

A few hours later, Mars' girlfriend, Gemstone appeared at the door to see her partner, and hopefully drag them away from work. When the white-haired girl got upstairs they heard a symphony of coughs and sneezes. Instinct told her to leave, but her heart told her to go check on her beloved. And so that's what she did. When she entered the darkroom, she saw Mars hunched over their laptop doing school work and writing for money. As they did so they cough, sniffled, and sneezed.

"Mars, you have to relax, you're sick" Gemstone stared matter of factly. 

In a nasal voice, Mars replied to their girlfriend, "I am perfectly-" a sneeze, "fine to work" they lied as they continued sniffling and sneezing. Gemstone took their laptop and began cuddling her partner, 

"You'll get sick too"

"So be it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short I used the little motivation I had to write this


End file.
